Wake Up Call
by rationalbookworm
Summary: AU One Shot Harry really didn't expect what he found that morning.


**I'm sure I've uploaded this before, but as I was going through my old stories I realized I may as well put it up again. This is the same universe as Insomnia, and part of a story I will not be continuing. I still plan on a multi-chapter HP fic later on that will have the OCs mentioned here, but there'll be quite a few differences too, so this is more just for fun than anything else. Also sort of an apology for not updating as often as I'd like on my WIPs.**

Harry lagged behind Hermione and Ron as they followed Mrs. Black up the stairs. Mrs. Black. He still felt unsure about her. The fact that his Godfather – the only family he had left, really – had been married the entire time he'd known him and Harry hadn't known at all was disturbing. Wasn't that something he should have been told? Mrs. Black didn't seem to mind his awkwardness around her, merely smiling at him whenever he glanced at her. And then Sirius had pulled him aside last night to drop the big bomb. They had a daughter. A daughter! One only a few months younger than Harry. Apparently the two children of the Marauders had been best of friends as babies until Harry's parents were killed. If that wasn't shocking enough, the girl (Harry was too stunned to even recall her name) was upstairs asleep in the room next to his. Mrs. Black had promptly invited the three friends to come up with her when she woke her daughter this morning so she could introduce them all.

"Her friend is here as well," the tall, admittedly beautiful woman warned. "But Remus tells me you already know Phoenix from school."

"Phoenix Van Garrett?" Hermione asked, her voice curious. Phoenix was the only Slytherin to befriend a Gryffindor. The odd duck of the House, as it were. But to be friends with the daughter of one of the Order? That seemed like a bit of a stretch. Then again, Harry had never had much of a conversation with her outside of the classroom.

"Mmm," Mrs. Black answered distractedly. The cup of black coffee in her hand had almost tipped over when she stubbed her toe on one of the steps. It was odd. Until that moment, Harry would had described her as graceful.

They reached the third floor, passed the closed door of Harry and Ron's room, and stopped at the next door. He hadn't noticed before, but there were four initials painted down the door. At the top was a large red 'T', followed below by a green 'P', then a yellow 'D', and lastly a blue 'E'. Hermione eyed the door before giving him a meaningful look he couldn't decipher.

"Phoenix did that when we moved all of our things in at the beginning of the summer. She has the same thing painted on her door at the Van Garrett's Manor," Mrs. Black smiled, quietly pushing the door open and disappearing into the dimly lit room.

For no reason he could think of, Harry became very nervous, hovering on the threshold with his friends. He had to wipe his sweaty palms on his jeans and his stomach dropped. It was ridiculous. There was no reason to fear one girl. Especially one related to someone he trusted completely. But somehow he knew meeting her was a very big deal, something important he had to do. It made him slightly nauseous.

Trying to distract himself, he studied the room. It was a mess of half empty boxes, clothes, books, papers, CDs, and other things strewn across any flat surface. There were even a few stuffed animals amongst the piles. Two twin beds stood side-by-side with a nightstand in between and trunks at each end, taking up the main area of the room. A desk stood under the curtained window and two wardrobes loomed across the room from the beds. A large golden perch was shoved in the corner, though no bird could be seen anywhere in the room. He couldn't help but notice this room was slightly larger than his and Ron's. Then again she also seemed to have quite a bit more stuff, making up for the little extra room. On top of the beds were lumps of blankets and pillows he assumed hid the two girls they'd come looking for. It was hard to tell. There wasn't even a hint of a humanoid shape in the masses.

"Up!" Mrs. Black called, smacking the closest lump. A grunt sounded from within but there was no movement. She moved on to the other lump, slapping this one as well.

"Die," a groggy voice called from the second.

"I brought coffee."

A small feminine hand appeared from beneath the blankets groping for the cup.

"Which I will place on the desk so you have to get up to get it," Mrs. Black continued talking as she walked around the beds and set the mug on the desk.

The hand dropped, swinging over the side of the bed. "Die twice."

Hermione had shoved her fist in her mouth to stifle her giggles. Harry couldn't help the small chuckle the escaped his throat. Mrs. Black smirked at them as she threw back the curtains.

Finally the first lump moved, the girl beneath sitting up as she pushed back the covers. Mostly Harry noticed the mountain of fiery red hair. Phoenix, he recognized. "What time is it?" she asked blinking at the morning light.

Ron checked his watch, "Seven."

Phoenix's green eyes went wide. "We slept all day?" she gasped.

"Seven in the morning," Mrs. Black corrected laughingly.

Phoenix scowled, "What the hell is your problem?" She flopped back down as she spoke, pulling the covers back over her head.

Mrs. Black sighed, "Alright that's enough. I want you both out of bed now." No reaction. "Do you want me to get the ice buckets?" Both girls shot up so fast, Harry jumped.

The three teenagers burst out laughing at the looks of shocked horror on the girls' faces as Mrs. Black smirked and started walking away.

"Now that was just mean," the stranger in the room called after her mother.

"What are you guys doing here?" Phoenix asked, finally noticing the audience.

The other girl snorted, climbing out of bed to retrieve her morning drink, "Probably my mother's idea to get us up faster."

"Huh?" Phoenix asked, her brow crinkling in confusion.

She sighed, "If there are people here she thinks we won't put up much of a fight and embarrass ourselves."

"Ah," Phoenix dropped back onto her pillow. "Didn't work did it?"

The girl chuckled sipping her coffee as she sat down at her desk. Harry took the lapse in conversation to take a good look at Sirius's daughter. She was dressed in baggy black plaid pajama bottoms and a black t-shirt that read _Team Sam_ across the chest. She looked very much like her mother. Same brown hair, from what he could tell same chocolate brown eyes. Though the daughter was much shorter and less wiry, they both had the same hourglass figure. But her hair was much more wavy and chaotic than her mother's, reminding Harry of Sirius. And there was even something in her expression, tired though it may be, that just seemed like his Godfather. There was no denying her parentage, even if it was a little strange to him still.

Phoenix sat back up, breaking through Harry's thoughts as she stood. He held in a snort as he saw what she was wearing. Her pajamas were exactly the same as her friend's except her shirt stated she was on _Team Dean_ instead. The reference was lost on him. Thankfully Ron didn't have control over his mouth, especially this early in the morning.

"What do _Team Dean_ and _Team Sam_ mean?" he blurted out.

The brunette grinned and chuckled while Phoenix did a typical Slytherin "I know something you don't" smirk.

"It's from a TV show," she said, not really giving up the details.

Harry nodded. Having grown up around Muggles, he immediately understood where this was going. Hermione knew as well. Ron was still completely lost.

"Huh?" he questioned.

Phoenix's smirk grew but Sirius's daughter cut her off, "One of our favorite Muggle shows has two characters named Sam and Dean. We got the shirts for our favorite."

Ron shrugged, clearly still not getting it, but realizing he was looking like an idiot. Harry clapped him on the shoulder, letting him know he'd explain later. Ron shot him a grateful look as the turned back to the room.

"Not to sound rude or anything," the brunette asked after a sip of coffee, "But who are you?"

Phoenix grinned, jumping up in between the people in the doorway and her friend, "Introductions! Trin, this is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter. I go to school with them. Guys, this is my best friend in the whole frickin' universe," the brunette rolled her eyes, "Trinity Black."

Trinity smiled, "Nice to meet you."

Harry smiled, glad she hadn't reacted to his name whatsoever. She simply finished her coffee and stood up, asking if they were too late for breakfast. Ron assured her that his mom would be sure to still have lots of food ready, and wondered aloud if he might be able to sneak some more. Phoenix made some sort of joke about "second breakfast" that Harry didn't understand as they trooped down the stairs, but Hermione had to cover her mouth to stifle the giggles. More startling was Trinity's reaction. She threw her head back and gave a slightly scary mad scientist sort of laugh which in turn made Phoenix and Hermione laugh harder. Poor Ron simply looked confused. Harry shrugged at him, biting his tongue so he wouldn't laugh as well. Trinity's laugh was quite infectious.


End file.
